La partida inacabada
by yatinga
Summary: La vida de Itachi no tiene mucho color en sí, por eso simpre hay alguien ahí dispuesto a tocarnos bien las narices con las dos manos, ¿no? -"¿Qué me ves?"-"Te tengo lástima."- Itachi x Oc. He aquí la primera historia de mi curso escolar, para hacer un buen inicio. Te lo dedico a tí, Itachi Uchiha; no olvides que te odio.


_**La partida inacabada**_

Itachi lo vio, oh, sí, _lo vio venir incluso antes de que ella se sentara_.

En un sofá situado en diagonal al suyo, perfectamente situado para la mirada de condescendencia que a él le gustaba usar con todas y cada una de las personas del jodido mundo donde le había tocado vivir.

Hiraki, la séptima compañera de Kakuzu del mes. Sí, el tesorero se había propuesto mantener viva a la chica por lo menos tres meses, bajo la amenaza del líder de quitarle su puesto como tesorero si no lograban cumplir como mínimo doce misiones sin matarla en ese tiempo.

Ella tenía algo bueno, era reservada, directa a la hora de decir las cosas y no se molestaba por el tiempo malgastado en las recompensas de su violento compañero.

Orochimaru ni se le acercaba con intenciones de violarla ni nada (algo le hizo sospechar a Itachi que se debía al hecho de que era mujer) y tampoco convivía con ningún otro akatsuki ajeno a su compañero.

Pero había algo.

Algo que le decía que estaba todo mal.

La mirada que le daba, esa mirada le ponía de los nervios. Era como verse al espejo. Una vez incluso llegó a encontrarla en su reflejo, escudriñándole con unos ojos tan marrones como vacíos. Oh, Dios, ahí, justo en ese instante, tuvo miedo de ella.

Tras unos paseos por la sala, no le sorprendió verla sentándose en _aquél dichoso sofá, _con una taza de humeante café en las manos.

_Era la postura perfecta en el lugar perfecto a la hora perfecta._

Itachi quiso fingir que nada sucedía, se mantuvo mirando a la nada con su expresión estoica de costumbre, replanteándose en su fuero interno la inmortalidad del cangrejo de río, cuando lo sintió.

Ahí estaba otra vez.

Sobre él, carcomiéndole el cerebro como un taladro sin punta.

_La puta mirada que no lo dejaba vivir tranquilo._

Desvió levemente la vista, _sí, joder, ahí estaba._ La mirada de soslayo de la chica, clavada en sus ojos, traspasándole.

No retiró la mirada, sería flaquear ante las fuerzas de la chica, que bebía el café con naturalidad sobrehumana, no desviaría la mirada ni aunque le pagaran, porque ella le estaba demostrando su superioridad, incrustando en su cabeza la obligación de someterse, calificándolo de débil; _él era Itachi Uchiha y para nada era débil._

Hiraki dio otro sorbo desesperante a su café frío, mirándole aún con su maldita _indiferencia_, grabando el sonido del líquido al pasar por su boca, tan molesto y perturbador…

-¿Qué me ves?- Quien lo diría, Itachi Uchiha presa de los nervios, Itachi Uchiha _iniciando _una conversación… El mundo finalmente se había vuelto loco.

- Te tengo lástima.

Así, por las buenas, sin anestesia ni un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejara atontado.

Ningún entrenamiento ni ejercicio especial podía haberle preparado para esa contestación. Incluso hubiera preferido que le dijera que tenía una mancha o un moco pegado a la nariz.

Itachi se permitió, _ojo al importantísimo dato_, alzar una ceja, mostrando claramente su desconcierto.

-¿Qué? ¿Te pasa algo?

¿Qué si le pasaba algo? Pues si el hecho de que le dijeran penoso en la propia (y hermosa, a juicio de la fanáticas) cara no le parecía lo suficientemente chocante a alguien como Hiraki, Itachi no entendía el mundo precoz donde le había tocado vivir.

El detalle era que Itachi podía pasar por muchas cosas, pero tonto, lo que se dice tonto, no.

-Acabas de insultarme.-Lo dijo resaltando el importante importantísimo punto de que era a él, _y él era Itachi Uchiha, no podía ser insultado. _Era como insultar al mismo Dios, como destruir la vida en sí misma, como retar a un concurso de tallar madera a Hashirama Senju, era… era tan…

_Ilógico y antinatural…_

…_tan absurdo…_

-Lo dices como si poseyeras inmunidad contra las faltas de respeto; que yo sepa, solo eres un tío que puede cambiar el color de sus ojos cuando le venga en gana.

…

¿¡Estaba de coña?!

¡Era un PUTO Uchiha, la inmunidad contra los insultos llegaba junto al apellido, la sonrisa sexy y todas las fans con ganas de violarlo!

¿¡DE QUÉ JODIDO SÓTANO SE HABÍA ESCAPADO LA MUY IMBÉCIL!?

-El Sharingan no es solo eso. –utilizó el tono más frío y cruel que escondía en su repertorio y le lanzó una mirada asesina, activando su técnica ocular, bien dispuesto a meterla unas 72 horitas en cualquier dimensión ajena a la suya.

-Ya, ya, estoy informada del juego de miradas y luego la dimensión alterna y todo ese rollo… El punto es que no puedes luchar sin esa técnica y entonces te conviertes en un ser vulnerable que se iría llorando al regazo de su mamá si esta aún estuviese viva. ¿No pensaste en eso? ¿Dónde te vas a echar a berrear ahora que has matado a tu mami?

…lo estaba llamando indefenso por toda la cara. Y le restregaba además la muerte de su familia sin problema alguno.

…

Había quedado claro que el sótano aquel estaba en un país que no era capaz de imaginar siquiera con su brillante mentecita de genio con actitud de genocida subnormalizado.

…

Y por un momento, Itachi Uchiha se quedó con la mente más blanca que un folio, incapaz de responder nada, pues la idea de que alguien le considerara inferior _a él_ le resultaba absurda por no mencionar ridícula.

Y allí estaba la tía, con su café frío en una mano y el grandísimo ego en la otra, haciendo llamamiento al enojo del moreno con gusto y sin imaginar siquiera que era lo que se le estaba cayendo encima.

-No puedes decir eso sin esperar una contestación a cambio, espero que estés preparada para las consecuencias. Los Uchiha somos Uchiha, y defenderemos nuestro honor a como dé lugar.

Itachi se levantó, imponiéndose verbal y físicamente a Hiraki, que lo miraba como si estuviese tratando con un niñito pretencioso y contestón que no sabe donde se mete.

-Únicamente te regreso el trato con el que tu difunto padre despreció al mío….Y a quien evidentemente mató. En vuestra familia, o, me atrevo a decir, lo que queda de ella- Itachi se sintió claramente ofendido y menospreciado como nunca en sus dieciocho años de vida.- todo se ha tomado siempre por las bravas y con unos 'exquisitos'- nótese el sarcasmo- modales que se metamorfosean siempre en una puñalada por la espalda.

-Nuestra compasión, en cambio…

-He tenido bastante de vuestra estúpida compasión, gracias.- Y tal como llegó, junto a una enorme egolatría que casi les impedía permanecer en la sala de lo grande que era, Hiraki se fue.

…

Itachi permaneció de pie, perplejo, y con la palabra en la boca, sin soñar si quiera con saber a santo de qué había comenzado ese pleito del cual, sospechaba, ni siquiera había formado parte.

…

…

Tres días.

…

Tres días e Itachi había logrado, sufriendo insomnio y agravando sus ya, de por sí solas, acentuadas ojeras hasta el punto de parecer que le traspasaban la cara, formular una respuesta para aquella afrenta sufrida contra su orgullo y dignidad de Uchiha.

Se dirigía muy airado a la sala con sus andares de ser celestial cuando un reguero de sangre a sus pies llamó su atención de la mejor manera: tirándole al suelo de un resbalón.

Su moral recién recuperada descendió a los niveles del betún mientras comprobaba con ahínco que nadie le hubiera visto; habría sido demasiado avergonzante para alguien de su alta calaña verse así, aleteando como un polluelo manco para luego besar el suelo con brusquedad, cubriéndose gracias a una gruesa capa de humillación profunda.

Siguió aquel caminito carmesí con la mirada para dar con el culpable de su golpe y clavarle un kunai entre las costillas cuando, para su sorpresa, alguien le había hecho el trabajo antes.

Un cadáver.

Un cuerpo femenino, según juzgó Itachi, habiéndose levantado y acercado su magnífico ser al lugar.

Cabellera rubia, corta y salpicada de sangre. Piel pálida, pecho hundido de manera brutal y boca semi-abierta, con parte del extremo derecho de la cara completamente deformado.

Su cabeza empezó a funcionar a mil por hora cuando encontró el pequeño detalle que le daría la pista para identificar al cadáver anónimo.

_Ojos marrones._

No era un cuerpo cualquiera, allí tirado y sirviendo de alfombra, era ella, o lo que restaba de ella, en medio de la nada.

_Hiraki._

Todo indicaba que había sido Kakuzu el causante de las lesiones mortales, era su método para matar cuando estaba enojado: Destrozar a alguien.

En este caso, el cabreo había sido más que efectivo, la muerte fue instantánea. Itachi hurgó con la mirada en el hueco pectoral y lo comprobó, no tenía corazón. El tesorero se lo había robado.

Itachi rió de su propio chiste, _robarle el corazón a Hiraki; _era irónico, porque creyó que el significado de esa frase era mucho menos literal, más poético y con mucha menos sangre de por medio.

Sujetó el cadáver del cuello de la capa y lo arrastró hasta la sala de reuniones, donde seguramente estarían el resto de miembros, comunicándose la noticia entre sí.

…

-¿Qué traes ahí, Uchiha-san?- Su líder, siempre tan respetuoso y dispuesto a escucharle; era una rareza que un tipo como Pein hubiera acabado en un lugar como aquel, diría el moreno si le preguntaran.

-Hiraki ha muerto.- sentenció arrojando el cuerpo a los pies del peli naranjo y dándole una de sus típicas miradas de nada.

-Así es, le ordené a Kakuzu que se encargara de ello. Encontramos finalmente un compañero compatible para él, así que ya no era necesaria.

-¿Un sacrificio?

-Un medio desechable.-le confirmó Pein.

-…

-Qué puta mierda, ¿no guapete? ¿Quizás te han matado a la zorra de tu novia?- una voz desconocidamente grosera lo hizo voltear para mostrarle a un tipo con el cabello de plata tieso hacia atrás de gomina, ojos violetas brillantes y el pecho descubierto. Le hacía algún que otro gesto obsceno mientras le sacaba la lengua. Su tono burlón no le hizo gracia y por algún motivo que no llegó a comprender le cayó como el mismo culo con tan solo verle.

Miró al líder de manera seria, probablemente más de lo usual y este le contestó a su interrogante silencioso.

-Su nombre es Hidan, la nueva adquisición de Akatsuki y el nuevo compañero de Kakuzu.-éste hizo un gesto de confirmación y otro de hastío, mostrando así su inconformidad con la solución.

-…No veo que posea ningún atributo que Hiraki no tuviera. "De hecho, solo parece un estorbo"- el último comentario se lo guardó para sí, pero ganas de soltarlo no le faltaron.

-¿¡Me estás llamando inútil, gilipollas?! ¡Puto ateo de mierda, Jashin-sama te maldice, arderás en las llamas del infierno, come-mierda chupapollas!

Itachi arqueó una de sus elegantes y perfiladas cejas negras en la dirección del novato, preguntándose si en realidad un tipejo como él era un shinobi de rango S o un campesino con la boca muy sucia no más.

El tesorero respondió a sus dudas cortándole el cuello y llenando la mesa con sangre y una cabeza con el gesto estupefacto.

Itachi lo tomó como solución a sus problemas y a punto estuvo de irse cuando escuchó de nuevo esa irritante voz.

-¡JODER, HIJO DE PUTA! ¿¡TIENES IDEA DE CUANTO ME DOLIÓ ESO, PEDAZO DE CABRÓN?! ¡TÚ Y TU PUTA DESCENDENCIA IRÉIS DIRECTO AL INFIERNO Y ALLÍ PODÉIS LAMERLE EL JODIDO CULO AL DIABLO DE MI PARTE, HOSTIA PUTA!

El moreno volteó con sorpresa, sin estar prepara para encontrarse la cabeza del albino charrando como si aún estuviera vivo, a pesar de estar rodeado de un charco carmesí creciente y viscoso.

Miró a Kakuzu como si le acaba le salir un tercer ojo y luego al líder con ganas de una buena y abundante explicación.

-Es inmortal.-contestó este, sin inmutarse por la palidez extrema de su subordinado Uchiha.-Como Kakuzu no puede matarlo, será su compañero perfecto; no habrá más necesidad de buscar nuevos miembros hasta que uno del resto muera y haya que sustituirlo.- Pein volteó a mirar a Itachi y luego al cadáver que yacía a sus pies.- ¿Serías tan amable, Uchiha-san, de llevarle el cuerpo a Zetsu?

Itachi solo agarró lo que quedaba de Hiraki con su cara de nada y salió de la sala de reuniones, haciendo la nota mental de que cualquier día podría decidir allí dentro su muerte y no estaría enterado hasta que ya fuera muy tarde.

…

Permaneció quieto, impasible a la situación que se desarrollaba frente a él. Zetsu devoraba ruidosamente la carne y roía los huesos con gula para luego partirlos y tragarlos también.

Observó como en cuestión de un cuarto de hora Hiraki desaparecía del mundo para acabar en el aparato digestivo del engendro verde, sintiendo que algo no estaba bien con su estómago y tampoco con su cabeza.

¿Eran remordimiento eso que sentía, en forma de nudo en la boca de estómago, que le impedían apartar la mirada por mucho que lo deseara?

Itachi se dijo que no, pero muy dentro de su cabecita de genio habitaba una vocecilla que le decía que todo era su culpa, que si su padre no hubiera matado al de la chica, ella no habría sido una shinobi de rango S, no habría conocido Akatsuki y por supuesto ahora estaría viva, en cualquier parte del mundo menos dentro de Zetsu.

Por primera vez en su vida se sintió bien sabiendo que había matado a su familia. Sonaba estúpido y quizás lo fuera, pero algo le indicaba que había vengado al padre de la chica, a su manera claro está.

Los últimos vestigios de Hiraki abandonaron el mundo junto a los ruidos de los dientes de serrucho de Zetsu e Itachi notó que, por primera vez también, alguien había conseguido dejarle con la palabra en la boca para siempre.

Sí, sonaba tétrico y todo ese rollo, pero Hiraki había ganado esa vez, por muy muerta y devorada que estuviera.

Atrapó con reflejos felinos el anillo que Zetsu le lanzó y miró al hombre planta, buscando una explicación.

-No habría podido digerir el anillo y al líder tampoco le hace gracia que me los trague.- Explicó hundiéndose en el suelo, pero antes de que su cabeza llegara a desaparecer, le hizo un último llamado al Uchiha- **Por cierto, niño… Deberías alegrarte, por lo menos sabía bien.**

Itachi lo fulminó con la mirada más asesina que pudo formular mientras el ser desaparecía definitivamente por el suelo, dejando como único recuerdo de su presencia una risa estridente que le taladró los oídos.

…

Todo había acabado, o eso pensó Itachi.

Pero no, la vida no es tan dulce para un asesino como él.

Desde la muerte de Hiraki, su vida había perdido el poco sabor que aún le quedaba.

Los años pasaron como si de segundos se trataran y el Uchiha fue desarrollando cierto resentimiento hacia su líder y el albino.

Procuraba no encontrarse cerca del ferviente religioso en ningún momento, dejando como si fuera casualidad lo muy ocupado que estaba en esos momentos como para prestarle atención.

Pein permaneció igual de imparcial e imponente durante todo el tiempo transcurrido, dando y regalando misiones a sus subordinados, que no tenían más remedio que cumplirlas sí o sí. Notó con cierta renuencia los abundantes pero pequeños actos de rebelión y desobediencia del Uchiha, incapaz de llamarle la atención debido a lo bien planeados y precisos que eran estos, sin pruebas que le inculpasen o como mucho excusándolos como un fallo en la realización de la misión.

…

Y de nuevo una misión. Esta vez estaría acompañado por el marionetista Sasori y su ya habitual compañero Kisame. Tenían que traer a un chaval que gustaba en explotar cosas, en la Villa Oculta de la Roca.

La rutina, pero con un compañero nuevo. Recordó con amargura lo último que sucedió cuando metieron a otro tipo en Akatsuki y su ceño se frunció levemente, el albino molesto del que no se molestaba en recordar el nombre.

…

Bueno, la misión fue algo rápido y sencillo.

Encontraron al chico, le dijo su nombre, les amenazó con explotarles a todos, Sasori y él riñeron un poco y finalmente apostaron: Si ganaba Itachi, el crío los acompañaba; si no, le dejaban en paz hasta los restos.

-¡Serán parte de mi arte, hum!- El niño apartó su pelo dorado de frente con un movimiento fluido y le lanzó un enorme ciempiés al Uchiha. Tres segundos después estuvo a punto de morir, metido hasta el cuello en un genjutsu.

Pero ahí, en ese instante, Itachi pudo apreciar algo en la mirada azul.

Odio.

Repulsión.

Hacia el Sharingan.

La imagen de Hiraki, con su pose y sus palabras retadoras se superpusieron sobre el rubio Deidara y le recordaron que siempre había alguien ahí para menospreciarle.

Deidara lo retó y perdió. Aún le faltaba experiencia en eso de enfrentarse al Sharingan.

-"No importa"-pensó Itachi tras verlo saltar entre los árboles custodiado por sus compañeros. El chico se sintió observado y le dirigió una mirada de odio. Itachi se permitió una diminuta, genuina e invisible sonrisa.-"Recién entra en Akatsuki, tendrá las ocasiones suficientes para retarme."

La vida quizás comenzaba otra vez para Itachi, un nuevo reto desde la muerte de Hiraki, realmente le hacía falta que lo enfrentaran. Deidara era una oportunidad de lucirse nuevamente, de devolverle la afrenta a su enemiga acérrima, porque por muy muerta que estuviera…

-"Esto solo comienza."

…Hiraki aún continuaba entre ellos y no iba a dejarle ganar la partida tan fácil.

_**Fin**_


End file.
